Zambai
Seiyū: Miyake Kenta Zambai (ザンバイ, Zanbai) is Franky's right hand man who leads the Franky Famliy when Franky is not around Abilities and Powers In terms of fighting ability, Zambai seems more competent than most members of the Franky Family in both melee and long range, armed with a bazooka and a pair of katanas, he was able to fight toe-to-toe against Baskerville (all three) before he, Galley-La and the rest of the Family was captured by the Marines. History During the opening day of the Puffing Tom, a young Zambai was seen amongst the crowd.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Oda explains that Zambai also joined the event along with Paulie, Mozu, and Kiwi. Inspired by this event, Zambai tried to become a shipwright. He however failed and instead became a gang boss of the back streets of Water 7. He and his gang were then found and defeated by Franky when he entered their turf. Afterwards, Zambai and his gang were then given jobs by Franky and were assimiliated into the Franky Family.One Piece Manga - Chapter 437, Franky finds and defeats Zambai's gang in a small flashback. Water 7 Arc It was Zambai who lead a group of Franky Famliy to attack Zoro on the Going Merry in chapter 325. Later he and his group robbed the money from Usopp, Nami and Luffy olny to be foiled by Pauile and later Lucchi. Again after Usopp wondered off with two baggage, Zambai and his group snucked up on him and mugged him. When Usopp raided the Franky House, Zambai was resposible to hold him down, when Franky left, Zambai was in charge to beat him up. Later Zambai and his crews were beaten up by Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro. Later Zambai under Franky's order was in charge to go around town screaming that Franky caught Usopp, in hoping the Straw Hat Pirates to hear, unfortunaly someone else heared their cry and that someone is the World Government secret agent groups called the CP9. Lucchi wonded them to get the information to where Franky is hiding. Lucchi coldly promise to tell Franky that he killed his family. However when Luffy and his crews were preparing to board the Rocketman to rescue Robin, Zambai and his groups along with the Square Sisters bursted into the warehouse, beggeing Luffy to take his groups with them. Luffy easliy forgave the group by telling them to hurry and board. Zambai informed him that they would be using the King Bull cart to attach the Rocketman. Later Zambai, Pauile and Luffy formed a alliance to fight against the goverment-controlled Enies Lobby. He, Paulie and a handful of Franky Family members had engadged Three-Headed Baskerville in combat but were eventually subdued and apparently defeated. While attempting to escape the Buster Call, he was hit by cannonfire and thrown into the sea. The giants' protection and some quick rope action by Paulie saved his life. He begging the Straw Hats to take his boss, Franky with them, saying that now that Franky is a wanted man, the Franky Family did not have the strength to be able to protect him from either bounty hunters and Marine officials. Zambai then tries to reason with Franky to join the Straw Hat Pirates but Franky refused. Zambai then took part in passing the speedos to the Thousand Sunny, however Franky angerliy wounded his family and almost got defeated until Luffy took it. Zambai toss a bag of Franky's stuff from the top of the ruined city stairs. He bids Franky good luck and emotionally watched the Thousand Sunny sailed off with Franky. Shortly Usopp showed up to where Zambai is and told him that his friends are sailing away. He was amazed that Usopp racklessly jumped off the stairs and landed 5 feet below but manage to get up fast and screamed that he was sorry to his friends. Zambai cheered when Usopp is boarded on the Thousand Sunny. Later Zambai was busy repairing the damaged Franky House along with his famliy. However Iceburg showed up and offers them a job, Zambai and his groups happily accepts and started calling him "new bro" which makes Iceburg feels uneasy. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dismantlers Category:Franky Family Category:Grand Line Characters Category: Bounty Hunters